


Domestic Bliss

by ValhallaPeach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because Yuri has questions, Can be read as a stand alone, Companion fic to Wedding Vacation, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hints of past abusive relationships, Light angst incoming, Living Together, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Main Focus is OtaYuri, Older Otabek, Oral Sex, Other, Parts with some group chat stuff, Post Vacation Blues, Promises, Role Reversal, Smut, Top!Yuri, Various Kinks to Explore, Who better to ask than skaters with more experience, With cameos from other skaters, and is inexperienced, bottom!Otabek, bottom!yuri, dysfunctional family dynamics, older yuri, otayuri - Freeform, other mentioned ships but main focus is OtaYuri, porn with a bit of plot, safe sex or no sex, top!otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaPeach/pseuds/ValhallaPeach
Summary: Otabek knows that the distance between Almaty and Saint Petersburg is killing Yuri. He's not stupid. He made a promise, though moving to Saint Petersburg isn't promised. He'll at least talk to his coach about it.





	1. The Promise Mentioned

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm trying to get the motivation to continue Wedding Vacation, but this idea has been nagging at me for a good while. I do work 5 days a week though, so we'll see how well I can manage updating two fics as often as possible. ANYWAY. This is a companion fic to Wedding Vacation, but it can also be read as a stand alone, so you don't necessarily have to read Holiday Vacation or Wedding Vacation.

Yuri was counting down the hours. If there were an alternate universe, surely he would be with Otabek all the time, and not just in stolen moments and meticulously planned vacations. A universe where there wasn't so much goddamn distance between Almaty and Saint Petersburg. 

As it was, they were on a meticulously planned vacation, and were stuck in different time zones normally. Maybe he could talk Otabek into moving to Saint Petersburg, or tell Yakov to go fuck himself and move to Almaty. 

“Yura, you're pacing.” Otabek commented, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

Yuri sighed irritably, flopping himself down onto the sofa next to Otabek and laying his head in his boyfriend's lap. He couldn't even stay on one track right now. They were both leaving soon, on separate flights this time. He hated this. He got so used to having Otabek near him that going their separate ways to get home was hell on earth.

“Stop chewing on your lip, you're going to make it bleed again.” Any smartass retort from Yuri was cut short by Otabek's hand in his hair, his nails scraping gently against his scalp. He practically melted, sighing contentedly.

Otabek couldn't help his smile. It was fairly simple to get Yuri to calm down. All he had to do was touch him, and he instantly relaxed. It wasn't just anyone that could do it, though. Katsuki had a way of calming Yuri down, as much as he stated how much he hated it, and Otabek always managed to calm him down.

“It's not that bad, Yura. I promise, when I get back to Almaty, I'll talk to my coach about it, okay?” he asked softly, loving the feeling of Yuri's soft as silk hair against his skin.

“Okay.” Yuri agreed, voice calm now instead of irate. Yuri was high strung at best, never giving himself much time to relax. But right now, all he cared about was Otabek's hand in his hair.

Otabek let out a soft snort, Yuri turning and glaring at his boyfriend, who was not focused on him rather than that book he had been obsessed with since earlier that morning when they went into a book store that actually sold books in English and other languages, rather than just Japanese.

“What?” Yuri demanded, still glaring at Otabek.

“Nothing. You just remind me of a cat right now.” Otabek said slyly, smirking at Yuri. Yuri blushed, looking away from Otabek.

“That's somehow worse than I thought you were going to say.” he said, rolling his eyes and staring up at the ceiling.

“How is it worse? What on earth goes through your head these days?” Otabek asked, arching a brow. Oh, how Yuri hated his handsome boyfriend when he did that.

“Nothing.” Yuri muttered, rolling back onto his side, face still flushed red.

Thankfully, Otabek let it go and didn't question it further. Yuri was still lamenting going back to Saint Petersburg. He wanted to be in the same space as Otabek, breathing the same air as him, forever. If he weren't so sad about leaving, he was sure he would be disgusted with himself for acting like Victor did when Yuuri left the room for more than thirty seconds.

When had he become so codependent on Otabek? He was sure it didn't matter, he could feel the tension in Otabek's muscles, no matter how much he played at being calm. 

“First thing when you go back to the rink for practice. Promise me.” Yuri said softly.

Otabek's hand was back in his hair, stroking soothingly. “I promise, Yura.” he said, voice quiet. But Yuri knew he would keep his promise. Even if Otabek's coach said no to Otabek moving to Saint Petersburg, he would at least talk to him. For Yuri. 

Because Otabek wasn't stupid. He knew how much the distance killed Yuri, especially after being in the same vicinity for two whole weeks while on vacation. He didn't want Yuri to pull away from him because of distance. 

They had both agreed on separate apartments at first, until Yuri's lease was up. His lease didn't allow for another person to be staying with him, his landlord was a dick. He knew that ideally, Saint Petersburg wasn't the best place for a same sex couple to be, but it wasn't like they had to be all over each other.

He wasn't Victor, he liked some distance. Otabek was the same way. Neither of them were very into PDA, especially Victor's extreme sort. 

Otabek's fingers hit a tangle in Yuri's hair, causing him to inadvertently tug, Yuri letting out a strange, pleasured sound. His eyes widened, and he closed his mouth before clenching his eyes shut. This was territory he hadn't wanted to breach for a good while.

He could hear Otabek's sharp inhale, and then his hair was tugged again. Yuri made the same sound, eyes clenched shut and face flushed. He didn't see it, but he could practically hear Otabek smirk.

“Should I pull harder, kitten?” he practically purred, his voice like the smoothest of liquors. Yuri shuddered, but nodded anyway. 

Otabek grabbed a handful of Yuri's hair, tugging only slightly harder. Yuri let out a moan, curling in on himself, his scalp tingling pleasantly where his hair was pulled. Oh, he definitely had to explore more kinks with Otabek, if he was as open to them as hair pulling.

“Do you like that, kitten?” Otabek asked, scratching at Yuri's scalp again. Yuri shivered, nodding, not trusting himself to speak. He was throbbing now, and ground the heel of his palm against his cock discreetly. 

“Sit up, Yura.” Otabek said softly, setting his book down. He was thankful that Victor and Yuuri were out at the moment, spending time with Yuuri's family. Otabek and Yuri had declined the invitation, wanting to spend as much time as possible together before they went home.

Yuri sat up, glancing at Otabek, face flushed and eyes glazed over. Otabek smirked at him, reaching toward him and stroking his cheek. “Do you want me to take care of that for you?” he asked.

Yuri swallowed thickly, nodding, letting Otabek pull him into his lap, his back against Otabek's chest. Larger, slightly tanner hands reached down, undoing Yuri's jeans and reaching inside to free his fully hard and leaking cock.

“Maybe I should pull your hair more often.” Otabek mused, wetting his hand with his tongue before wrapping it around Yuri's cock. He began stroking, slowly at first, Yuri letting our soft mewls of pleasure. 

Otabek used his legs to spread Yuri's legs further, reaching further down to cup his balls in one hand as he continued stroking with the other. Yuri was fairly decently sized. Nowhere near as big as himself, as Yuri had put it a few nights prior, but still fairly large for his age.

Otabek let out a breath he had been holding, kissing along the side of Yuri's neck as he sped up his strokes. Yuri was moaning breathily in his lap, hips thrusting in time with each downward stroke. 

“Beka, I'm close.” he moaned out after a while, Otabek smirking against his neck and peeling Yuri's foreskin back to stimulate the sensitive head of his cock. Yuri went rigid just as Otabek's other hand cupped the head to keep from making an obvious mess on the floor or sofa. 

By now, Otabek was throbbing in his pants, but ignored it in favor of working Yuri through his orgasm. “Better?” he asked softly, kissing Yuri's cheek lovingly. Yuri let out a sigh and nodded, before pressing his hips back against Otabek's.

“What about you?” he asked softly. Otabek let out a soft laugh.

“You can take care of that later.” he said, kissing along Yuri's neck.

“It's a date.” Yuri promised, relaxing in Otabek's hold. Otabek smiled, pressing one last kiss against Yuri's neck before the blond got up to let Otabek clean off his hand.

Otabek kissed him lovingly, going toward the bathroom to clean up while Yuri made himself comfortable on the sofa again.

He really hoped his coach gave him the okay to move to Saint Petersburg.


	2. Some News Is Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's day goes badly, but a facetime call from Otabek before bed makes it all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of a sooner update, work has been kicking my ass T^T 
> 
> This has also been sitting on my laptop, partially written for a month now.

If there was one thing Yuri couldn't stand, it was long waiting periods before a flight. He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair and texting Otabek, who had had the same misfortune in a different terminal. 

:Yuri's text: My flight got delayed even further. How's yours?  
:Otabek's text: Delayed as well. Are you bored, Yura?  
:Yuri's Text: God, yes. I hate waiting, I just want to get home.  
:Otabek's Text: Text me when you get there, even if I don't respond. I just want to know that you made it back okay.  
:Yuri's text: Okay, I will. They're finally boarding, oh my god, finally.  
:Otabek's text: I'll skype call you tomorrow, okay? Have a safe flight, Yura. I love you.  
:Yuri's text: I love you, too. Let me know when you get home.

Yuri had texted Otabek as soon as he returned to his flat in Saint Petersburg, and moped about until he heard the text tone reserved for his boyfriend go off. He grabbed his phone, smiling and reading the text.

:Otabek: Just got home. This jet lag is unreal. How are you feeling?

Yuri smiled, typing out his response quickly.

:Yuri: Tired, and I miss you already. Jet lag sucks, you should get some rest.  
:Otabek: Wanted to talk to you first.

Yuri blushed, the thought of Otabek choosing to talk to him over sleeping was heart warming. He missed him like crazy, tapping the facetime accept button when the call popped up.

“You look absolutely terrible.” Yuri said, staring at Otabek on the screen.

“So do you, Yura.” Otabek pointed out, Yuri letting out a soft, huffing laugh.

They chatted idly, both of them starting to nod off. “I think it's time we both slept.” Yuri muttered, Otabek sighing in agreement.

“I'll call you tomorrow after practice, okay? I love you.” Otabek murmured sleepily.

“I love you, too.” Yuri said softly, smiling before the call ended. He plugged his phone in and set it on the nightstand, intent on sleep.

He slept well, considering the fact that his bed was unoccupied by a certain Kazakh boyfriend. Traveling always tired him out, it was part of why he hated it so much. Going through his usual morning routine was as boring and time consuming as ever, and he managed coffee and oatmeal for breakfast before heading out to the rink for practice.

He had let himself slack off while he was away, and he was sure he would feel it and hear about it all day. For the record, which he was sure Viktor was keeping somewhere, he only fell once. He did, however, hear about it all day. And that smarted a lot more than his hip.

Practice went on as usual, though, Mila and Georgi up to their usual antics while Yuri perused social media during his breaks, in his usual bad mood. He did see that Otabek posted on Instagram, his usual once a month work out post. He tapped the 'like' button and fired off a text to his boyfriend.

:Yuri: I hope practice is going better for you than it is for me. Pretty sure Mila already told you I fell. Ultimate betrayal.

“Yuri! Get off the phone and back on the ice!” Yakov yelled, Yuri growling under his breath and rolling his eyes before shoving his phone back into his backpack and removing his skate guards and getting back on the ice. It was going to be a very long day.

When he was finally home, he sighed, kicking off his shoes and leaning against the door. He was tired, and was sure he was going to be sore for the next week. His hip was a huge mottled bruise, and throbbed dully with every step he took. He flopped down onto his sofa, checking his phone.

:Otabek: She sent a very flattering photo of you eating the ice. You're not too hurt, are you?

Yuri scowled, getting up and going into the bathroom to take a photo of the damage. His leggings shoved low on his hips, one side being pulled down by one hand and the other snapping a photo, he sent it to Otabek.

:Yuri: You tell me. I've been hurt worse on the ice.

His phone chimed again while he was getting undressed to shower, and he ignored it for the time being. Right now, he felt the gross tightened feeling of dried sweat on his skin, and he needed to wash it away, as well as the shame he felt at falling. Yuri Plisetsky never fell, at least not anymore.

He sighed, picking up his phone and going into his bedroom before opening the texts.

:Otabek: Ouch. I wish I could be there with you right now.  
:Yuri: Are you free? Call me in a bit.  
:Otabek: Talking to my coach, I'll call you after. 

Yuri bit his lip, quelling the urge to scream. He had wanted to talk to Otabek all day, but they had both been busy. He sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and going through instagram again. More photos from Phichit and Viktor showed up in his feed. A text from Viktor came in a while after he started going through his feed. The idiot was texting in English, knowing that Yuri wasn't very good at it.

:Yuri: What the hell, type in Russian, moron.

Yuri sighed again, setting his phone down on the bed and laying down. His phone chimed again, and he picked it up, reading the words on the screen. 'You had a rather epic fall today, kitten. You put Yuuri's fall in Sochi to shame.'

Yuri scowled, typing an off handed comment.

:Yuri: Yeah, but at least this time, you don't wish you were the ice.

He ignored Viktor's response, pulling the leopard print blanket over himself and getting comfortable. Otabek always took a while when he was talking to his coach, so he had an hour or two at most before he'd call. He put his phone on its charger and settled in for a nap. He still hadn't gotten dressed, and his hair was still wet, but he hardly cared right now. He just wanted today to be over.

He had been asleep for a little over an hour before the facetime call came in. He reached for his phone, accepting the call and glaring at Otabek from his comfortable spot under the blankets. 

“Sorry, I woke you up.” Otabek said, breathless from his run home.

“It's fine.” Yuri mumbled, blinking at Otabek on the screen. “What did your coach say?” he asked, impatient.

“He's going to call Yakov, and then we'll go from there.” Otabek said, pouring himself a glass of water. “I honestly didn't think he'd be okay with me wanting to move to Russia.”

Yuri almost laughed, incredulous. “That was way too easy, don't you think?” he asked, stretching languidly under the blankets.

Otabek just rolled his eyes. “He's pretty easy to convince, and he thinks skating and practicing with the Russian national team will do some good for me.”

“Yeah, like ballet did.” Yuri pointed out. 

“Are you okay, Yura?” Otabek asked gently. 

“Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to seem like a dick about it. I'm really happy, I'm just hoping that this will be easier for both of us.” Yuri said quietly, pondering what else he needed to say.

“I'm sure it will be, Yura.” Otabek soothed, Yuri finally managing an actual smile. “That's better, I love it when you smile.” Otabek said softly, smiling in return.

“You're such a sap.” Yuri said in return, his usual venom gone. He felt at ease for the first time all day.

“How is your hip? Are you feeling any better?” Otabek asked after a moment, his broken Russian making Yuri smile even more.

“Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier.” Yuri said softly, moving the phone down to show Otabek the mottled purple bruises on his hip. It wasn't anywhere near as big as he thought it would be.

“Jesus, Yura, are you seriously naked right now?” Otabek asked, his voice deepening with the strain of trying to control himself.

“I didn't bother getting dressed, I was in a bad mood and just wanted to sleep.” Yuri said in response, amusement lacing his tone.

“And you're obviously feeling better now.” Otabek deadpanned.

“Much better.” Yuri agreed, actually laughing. Oh, how he missed Otabek. He was still tired as hell, but he was happy, at least.

“You look tired, Yura.” Otabek said after a moment. He sounded concerned, but Yuri just brushed it off.

“A bit, yeah. You look a little worse for wear, too. So I think we both pretty much agreed that it's bed time.” Yuri said softly, yawning to emphasize his point.

“Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow, when I get the okay.” Otabek said softly, brushing a hand through his hair. “Sleep well, Yura. Dream of me. I love you.”

“I will. I love you too, Beka.” Yuri smiled into the screen one more time, Otabek smiling back and ending the call. Yuri set his phone aside again, settling back into a comfortable position and closing his eyes. 

He only hoped that tomorrow would go better.


	3. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets good news. From Mila, of all people? He doesn't care, he's happy, if not a bit nervous.

It was three in the morning in Saint Petersburg, Russia. Yuri Plisetsky was sleeping peacefully, and then his damn phone started ringing. At three in the morning. Yuri groggily reached for his phone, looking at the name on the screen and sliding to answer.

“Beka, it's three in the morning.” Yuri whined sleepily, eyes sliding shut again.

“I know, Yura, I'm sorry.” Otabek paused after a moment. “I just got home. My coach called me on my way back.”

Yuri was awake in an instant, sitting up, the blankets pooling in his lap. “You finally spoke to him?” he asked, rubbing one of his eyes with the heel of his palm.

“Yes. He's going to speak to Yakov about transferring me to Saint Petersburg.” Otabek said softly.

Yuri sat there quietly for a good moment, unable to say anything. “Seriously?” he asked after a moment, excitement lacing his voice.

Otabek laughed softly, murmuring something to Yuri that had him blushing. “Do you think Yakov will be okay with it?” Otabek asked.

Yuri pondered that for a moment. He didn't really have an answer for Otabek, but he did think about it. “I can't say, honestly. But when he decided to train Katsudon, he said 'the more skaters I can get into the grand prix finals and into other competitions, the better'. So he might be okay with it. It's not like you mess around out there.”

Otabek laughed softly, and Yuri was sure that he was shaking his head. “I won't be too much of a distraction for you?” he asked.

“Not a chance, Beka. Boyfriend or not, I'm not going easy on you. You're going down.” Yuri said, confident.

Otabek smiled, though he knew Yuri couldn't see it. “I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Yura. I'll let you go back to sleep. Good night, I love you.”

Yuri smiled, loving the way those words sounded coming from Otabek. “I love you, too. Good night.”

Yuri ended the call soon after, plugging his phone back into its charger and flopping onto the bed on his back. His limbs were sprawled out over cheetah print sheets, and he smiled to himself.

He really hoped Yakov would be okay with Otabek coming to Saint Petersburg. He knew the move would have to wait until the off season, but waiting would be more than worth it.

With competitions around the corner, all he did was practice, eat, sleep, and do necessary things in between. At the end of the day, he was too tired to talk to Otabek for long. Thankfully, Otabek was practicing for his own competitions and Djing on the side, so he understood very well.

Hopefully, finding a place with Yuri would make things a lot easier on both of them. Otabek hoped so. He hoped that neither of them had odd habits that would weird the other out too much. Otabek was fairly quiet, Yuri knew that already, and was content to sit quietly with him, the silence comfortable rather than awkward.

He smiled to himself, going through his before bed routine of showering and brushing his teeth before promptly passing out.

He woke when Yuri texted him at 2am, Almaty time. 'Getting ready for practice, sleep well, sleeping beauty <3' Otabek scoffed, taking a photo, the flash making him look more bleary eyed than he felt, his face smooshed into the pillow unflatteringly. 'Thanks, have fun today. <3'

He wasn't sure if Yuri would laugh or blush at the picture he sent, but he didn't dwell on it. He was asleep again in minutes.

Yuri's day wasn't going well. Not in the slightest. He was still distracted, and the bruises mottling his hip were irritating him even more. At the very least, he didn't fall again. He stood at the side of the rink with Mila, watching Georgi make a fool of himself while skating.

“At the very least, he's over Anya now.” Mila commented, boredly watching with Yuri. Yuri just hummed in response, arms resting on the rink wall as he leaned over it. 

“So, when is Beka moving here?” Mila asked. 

Yuri turned and looked at her, the question of “what?” on his face.

“Yakov agreed to coach him earlier. You didn't know?” Mila asked.

Yuri's eyes widened. He hadn't known Otabek's coach had talked to Yakov so soon.

“I doubt he would have gone for it if Beka didn't show potential toward the podium.” Mila went on. “Winning gold in three of his competitions last year certainly helped sway Yakov.”

Yuri smiled, but hummed in response. “Probably after this season is over. We're all way too busy right now as it is.” he said, focusing on Georgi again. “He's grown a lot, too.”

Mila laughed at that, shaking her head. “If anyone has grown, it's you, Yura.” she teased, launching back onto the ice.

Yuri stared at her in shock, mouth wide open. He hadn't realized that yes, he had grown, both physically and mentally since his senior debut at the grand prix finals two years before. At seventeen, Yuri had grown to be almost as tall as Viktor, and had calmed down immensely.

Though, he blamed Otabek for that part. 

He opted to text Otabek during his break. “So, Yakov said yes? And you didn't tell me? You ass.” he added a heart emoji before sending it, trying in vain to focus on the lunch Mila had brought him. He mostly picked at it, before she smacked him in the head.

“Stop playing with it, and eat. You're a growing boy, if you want to end up taller than Viktor, stop being so picky!” Mila scolded, Yuri rolling his eyes.

He could never hate Mila, though, regardless of how annoying she could be. He sighed, eating his food, not really tasting it. Mila wasn't bad at cooking, if anything, she could cook better than him and Viktor combined. He was just irate and fidgety.

“I wanted to surprise you later, but I guess now you know. Sorry.” Otabek sent back, Yuri smiling at his response.

“It's okay, I'm just happy he said yes!” he smiled at his phone, Mila making a soft cooing sound.

“Don't you have that Crispino girl to fawn over?” Yuri snapped, Mila smirking and getting up and walking out of the room.

“Yes, sir!” she mock saluted as she left, laughing as she walked down the hall.

Yuri couldn't help it, smiling and shaking his head. He wasn't sure how any of this happened, but he wasn't going to question it. He loved Otabek, and Otabek loved him.

He just hoped that they wouldn't end up like Yuuri and Viktor. Just the thought made him want to gag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is killing all motivation I have to write, I'm so sorry this is taking so long T^T I want to try to finish my other fic, too. We'll see hah


	4. Proud Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Otabek finally moving in, things are finally changing. From the expected to the unexpected, the journey is what will bring them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, it's been 5 months since I last updated. Work got hectic for a long time, and then personal life just kind of kicked my butt and killed my motivation to continue this. Here's to smooth sailing?

The season passed in a blur. Otabek had beat him to the number one spot on the GPF podium this year. Rather than being angry about his silver medal, Yuri was immensely proud that Otabek had gotten gold in his last season in Kazakhstan. He would still be a part of the Kazakh team, of course, but he would be living in Saint Petersburg. 

They had gone out while Otabek was visiting, in search of a larger apartment, so that Yuri wouldn't continue living with Lilia. Neither were sure how she would react to having both Yuri AND Otabek in her home. Yuri figured it was easier this way.

They'd picked out a rather nice apartment that they could afford while still being able to live their normal lives. It was away from everyone, no fans knew where he would be living, and he wouldn't be forced to live with Viktor and Yuuri. That was the best part.

Yuri didn't think he could be any happier than he was the day Otabek moved in. He had his boyfriend closer to him. They could laze about in bed when they didn't have practice, and do gross, domestic couple things. The main problem at the moment was that they were stuck sleeping in the guest room, in Yuri's bed, while they waited for Otabek's belongings to arrive. It would take about a week, maybe less.

Yuri didn't mind, though. He was just enjoying having Otabek close to him again after so long. They would likely be competing in different competitions, as it always had been, but the fact that they were living together blew his mind. It was never a bad thing, he was happy to have Otabek there. One or two weeks together every six months was hell. Long distance relationships sucked, but they had made it work.

He was laying in bed with Otabek one morning, having woken up before him for once. As he played on his phone, he heard a sound from the apartment next door. His eyes widened when he heard a familiar shriek, followed by a giggle. 

“Oh, fuck no!” Yuri shouted, launching out of the bed to be sure as he practically flew out of his apartment and pounded on the door. He was horrified when Yuuri answered the door, eyes wide.

“Yurio? What are you doing here?” he asked, his face slightly flushed. “Did you run here in your pajamas and no shoes on?” he asked again, concerned.

Of all of the places they looked at, Yuri and Otabek ended up living next door to Yuuri and Viktor. Yuri gritted his teeth, looking to the side when Otabek joined him, having woken up when Yuri had yelled and ran out of the apartment.

“Of all of the places we looked at. We end up living next door to these two.” Yuri groaned out, Otabek covering his laugh with a feigned cough. 

“Oh.....Viktor mentioned we had new neighbors.....I didn't expect it to be you two.” Yuuri said after a moment. 

“At least keep it down, will you?” Yuri groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I really don't want to hear that!”

Yuuri flushed a brighter shade of pink, looking to Viktor, who was smiling happily, despite his fun time with Yuuri being interrupted. Asshole.

Otabek sighed, pulling Yuri gently back into their own apartment. His face was blank, like he was trying to process this information. “Please tell me we don't have to ride to the rink in that hideous pink monstrosity he calls a car.”

Yuri laughed at that, wiping tears from his eyes. “Hell no, I would rather walk than be seen in that thing again.” he assured Otabek, kissing his cheek.

He supposed he should start on breakfast.

A few hours later, they were both at the rink. They had declined the invitation from Yuuri and Victor to ride with them a bit later. Yuri hated that pink car, he would only go with them during the harsher part of winter. 

He didn't think he or Otabek could stomach any more than that. Instead, they both enjoyed the walk to the rink. They had even left early so that Yuri could follow a few stray cats to take pictures of. Stalking stray cats wasn't really Otabek's thing, but it seemed to make Yuri happy and calm him down, so he gladly went along with it.

They did make it to the rink on time, though, much to Yakov's surprise. He had been certain Otabek would distract Yuri too much to get there on time. It happened a lot with Victor and Yuuri.

Hopefully, Yuri would refuse to let Otabek distract him too much from practice. Yakov didn't think his nerves could take a miniature Victor Nikiforov.

Practice went on as usual, even with Victor and Yuuri finally there. Victor was prattling on and on to Mila about how Yuri had ended up being their new neighbors, Mila sending Yuri a sympathetic glance. Yuri just shrugged. Any noise they could make, he and Otabek could make louder.

It really wasn't all that bad. He had enjoyed staying with them at their off-season home in Hasetsu, so it wouldn't be too different now. Just more locks and walls between them. Potya didn't seem too worried about the new space, either. She was fairly used to being moved around by now, so didn't really care and made herself right at home.

“Ah.....my belongings will be there this evening.” Otabek said during lunch, having checked his e-mail. 

Yuri nodded, removing the spoon from his mouth and swallowing before speaking. “Should we order something for dinner, since we'll be fairly busy?”

“We'll pick something up on the way back.” Otabek murmured, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Yuri usually seemed fairly distracted on the ice. Even now, he seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts. “Yura? Everything okay?”

Yuri looked up when Otabek spoke, and he smiled. “Just thinking about how I'm going to kick JJ's ass again this year.”

Otabek just laughed, shaking his head. Typical Yuri, he shouldn't have expected anything less. “You will. You definitely will.”

Yuri just beamed at Otabek, looking up when Yuuri entered the room, without Victor. “What, did Yakov separate you two again?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Victor's busy talking over routines with Yakov.”

Yuri just shrugged, scooting over and letting Yuuri sit with them. “At least he has his head in the game this time, instead of distracting everyone. Once a week with him.”

Yuuri let out a soft laugh, though it didn't sound too genuine. “I feel like this season will be the death of me.”

“Trust me, katsudon. You're not the only one. At least you don't have Lilia riding your ass, just Victor and Yakov.” Yuri pointed out. “Besides, you go in, you do your best, and who knows. Maybe you'll have a chance at beating me this time.” He got up from his seat, patting Yuuri's shoulder.

“As bad as it may seem now, it'll get easier. And you'll have a better chance with Yakov and Victor coaching you than you would with anyone else.” Yuri said firmly, tossing his foam bowl into the trash.

Yuuri watched him go, sighing. Yuri had been oddly supportive when he wanted to be, then again, he had been like that since Barcelona. Since confronting him and Victor about treating him like he was just some kid and not someone who looked up to both of them. Yuri was still a kid. He was still confused by how he felt, and dealt with it by getting angry. 

But he was a good kid, nonetheless. Yuuri smiled. He was so proud of Yuri.


	5. Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obstacles can be overcome. Yuri has high hopes for the oncoming season, and won't rest until Otabek makes the podium at the grand prix finals. Whether he takes gold over Yuri is up to him, Yuri will be proud either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, it's been 9 months, I apologize. Things got so hectic and life throws curve balls a lot. But, I finally found my inspiration for this! I hope it will stick around!

The surprise Otabek felt when he saw Katsuki doing better after talking to Yuri was new. Normally, Yuri was quick to anger. Not to mention stubborn and acted like he hated both Katsuki and Victor. So seeing a more docile side to Yuri in public was new, albeit a welcome change.

Maybe he just wasn't used to seeing Yuri being anything but his usual fiery self. Unfitting for the Russian Fairy, but very fitting for the Russian Punk.

Either way, he had no complaints. Yuri was Yuri, he was still the same person he had met all those years ago with the eyes of a soldier. Which was a lame pick up line when he thought about it, but still truthful. There was nothing weak about Yuri, and he proved that every day.

Seeing these new sides to him was nice. Yuri was capable of being nice, of not mouthing off, of being happy and full of laughter. He hadn't been in Saint Petersburg for long, but he had been able to see the different sides of his boyfriend over the time that he had been here.

They had also grown accustomed to living next door to “Katsudon and the Old Man”, as Yuri put it. They weren't too bad and had learned to be considerate when Yuri had become angry one too many times at practice because they kept him awake. 

“You look a little deep in thought there,” Yuri commented, poking Otabek's forehead. He hadn't even noticed when Yuri had decided to glide on over, covered in sweat and breathless from practicing his new short program. “Were you even paying attention?”

Otabek would have blushed, had he not been accustomed to Yuri's teasing. “No, sorry,” he apologized, looking up at Yuri and brushing his hair back again. 

“So.....what's on your mind that's more important than watching me?” Yuri asked, arching a brow. He wasn't angry, which was a good sign.

“You're different, but still the same,” Otabek murmured, after some thought. “It's not a bad thing of course, just an observation.”

Well, now it was Yuri's turn to be surprised. He had known that Otabek was very observant and was able to pick up on social cues pretty quickly. He was quiet and seemingly awkward, but he really didn't speak much unless the situation called for it.

Thankfully, everyone here didn't pressure him into talking too much. He had also grown accustomed to Yakov's yelling and Lilia trying to bend and stretch him in ways he insisted he didn't go.

It was quite amusing to watch, but it had also made his abysmal flexibility much better.

“Contemplative today, aren't we?” Yuri teased, though he didn't tease him maliciously. It was more playful, and Otabek grinned at him and tugged his hair before removing his skate guards and launching himself out onto the ice.

He had learned a lot over the time he had been training under Yakov. Of course, his coach back in Almaty had a lot of input on his short program and free skate, too. Otabek was likely going to be more of an obstacle to get through than JJ. Not that Yuri minded, competition made things interesting. Whichever of them won gold depended on them, of course, and especially with Victor coaching Yuuri alongside Yakov for pair skating. Well. 

The more worthy competitors that Yuri faced, the better it would feel to make the podium. As long as he kept JJ in check and off of the podium, Yuri didn't really care if he wound up with a silver or bronze medal, so long as Otabek joined him on the podium this year.

Of course, Yuri's youth gave him a bit of an advantage over a lot of the competitors. He wasn't the youngest anymore, but he was still the youngest on the Russian team, until the newbies made it to the senior division in two years. 

Yuri had plenty of time to beat both Victor's records and Yuuri's. He had plenty of time to become the Russian champion that Victor used to be. Yuri's silver at Worlds was nothing to laugh at. And during the nationals, he had also made the podium with gold. 

Yuri Plisetsky was a force to be reckoned with. He was not taking the backseat to Victor at all. Now that he knew that he could break his records if he tried hard enough, he was going to make sure that Victor knew that he was always a worthy competitor.

No more of his treating him like a kid. Yuri had talent, but he also worked hard. Yakov focused his attention on bettering him. Lilia, too. Victor's record would be his, he would make sure of it.

He was ambitious, for sure, but Otabek being there also kept him in check. He was a lot calmer, and didn't mouth off near as much as he used to. 

Otabek being there was a blessing for everyone, it meant Yuri was kept in check at all times and was more inclined to listen and pay attention without complaint.

Which was also new, considering everyone was so used to him yelling and complaining. Though for the first few weeks, they did seem on edge and waiting for one of the infamous Plisetsky fits. They never came.

But Otabek couldn't take all of the credit. Lilia's guidance, strictness regarding Yuri and anything he said or did, and general lack of patience when it came to his attitude had also helped. 

Yuri was different, yes. But his ambition, talent, and willingness to work hard were still there. It made for sore evenings and a bit of snippiness, but as long as Yuri was more willing to work hard like he should be, everything was good.

And Otabek could handle Yuri for sure. With the patience of a saint, of course, but Yuri was much better for it. He was happier, and smiled and laughed more. And there were no conditions for Yuri's happiness. Otabek being closer to him made things so much better.

“I expect to see you at the finals, Beka!” Yuri called after his boyfriend, receiving a thumbs up from his boyfriend in response.

Yuri would hold him to it, obviously. There was no way Otabek's hard work wouldn't get him to the finals. Or onto the podium, but if he at least made it to the finals this year, Yuri would be proud either way.

Oh, but he was still going to kick his ass. There was no doubt there, but he would be nicer about it than he would be with anyone else. 

“He's been here for a month, and he has already managed to tame the kitten,” Mila teased, gliding up to where Yuri was standing. 

Yuri just gave her a look, before focusing on Otabek again. “At least this year, there will be worthy competition,” he commented in return. Otabek's short program was flawless. He had learned so much since Barcelona.

“So, you're looking forward to the possibility that he can score higher than you?” Mila asked, watching Otabek.

“Seeing that no one has been able to since Worlds, yes,” Yuri said, keeping his eyes on Otabek. “If anyone can do it, it would be Otabek.”

“You have such high hopes for him, but don't forget that Yuuri is also competition!” Victor chimed in cheerfully. Yuri sighed in only slight annoyance, but didn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend.

“You two are old news, and pair skaters don't count in the same competition bracket as singles skaters,” Yuri pointed out, still sour that Yuuri and Victor had decided on pairs skating. “You two are so inseparable, neither of you are competition for me anymore.”

Victor made a sound of disappointment, but then smiled. “Well, it's good to see you still being as confident as ever, even without us as competition!”

“Competition or not, I'm still well on my way to replacing you as the living legend,” Yuri pointed out, Victor's scoff making him smile.

It was a challenge, and he would rise for it. He had overcome so many obstacles already, more obstacles didn't bother him one bit.

And he looked forward to it.


End file.
